


The Elf and the Dragon

by Bimdert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimdert/pseuds/Bimdert
Summary: Alfred and Ivan know their time together is short.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	The Elf and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> (Some smut and angst)
> 
> when the Italics is on they are speaking Tengwar. 
> 
> when the letters are bold they are speaking Dovahzul.
> 
> when the letters are normal they are speaking Latin.

Alfred, one of the most beloved Elves of the fairies, quietly picks barries off a bush. Every year in spring to fall Alfred goes to his 'treehouse' as some people would call it. It's his safe space. And a bonus is he brings more food back to his clan by winter. Each elf had a clan and that clan was represented by gold and silver earrings. Alfred loved his clan but he sometimes felt like he needed to go away. So he talked to some of his fairy friends and told him about this place. From there Alfred asked his clan leader if he could leave every summer but had to come back in the winter. 

"Psst, Sir Ivan is here!" said a small fairy with a green dress and see-through wings 

Alfred stopped his picking and turned to the fairy. She expected him to say something but he just put down his basket and nodded his head. The fairy was confused until one of her sisters came to her.

"Come young one we must wait by the river and not disturb them," the young fairy had never seen sir Ivan but he was described to her. The small fairy wondered what the Elf and Warlock were up to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Ivan, how nice of you to drop by, and to bring wine!" Alfred smiled lightly at the taller man in front of him

"Would you like some?" Ivan asked teasingly

" Are you trying to get me drunk so you can get in my pants?" Alfred asked cheekily as he grabbed the wine

Ivan pulled out a bottle of vodka from his satchel.

"Actually I was thinking we could both get drunk,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred sighed contently as he finished the bottle of wine. Alfred maybe a few hundred years old but he was the purest animal alive so it didn't take much to get him drunk. Ivan on the other hand was a few million years old so he held his liquor better than the stunning elf sitting next to him. Good thing he came prepared. He didn't want Alfred to have all the fun.

Ivan and Alfred leaned next to each other. Alfred was glad Ivan dropped by because he only saw him at least five times a year. It made Alfred sad but he knew his love life would not be a fairy tale. Alfred was just glad Ivan came back to him every summer.

Ivan was no better. He missed his lover all the time but being the dragon leader's son made him a busy man. When winter came Ivan was especially grumpy. It was like the only thing he looked forward to being summer so he could see his sunshine. Ivan was very old so he has seen many elves in his lifetime but Alfred was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Elves may live longer than humans but his dragon year is about mid-teens when elves are old. It made Ivan sad to think that he would shortly lose his light so he tried to visit as much as possible.

Just thinking about it made him sad so Ivan decided to preoccupy himself.

Alfred let out a breathy sigh as Ivan started caressing his thigh. Ivan took one more swig of his drink before turning his full attention to Alfred.

"Ivan~" Alfred was quickly silenced by a deep kiss

Ivan gently pushed Alfred down as he wedged himself between the elf's soft tan legs.

Ivan dipped his tongue into Alfred's mouth. Alfred shuddered and moaned as Ivan's tongue caressed his. Ivan started to massage his way up Alfred's legs till he got to the elves summer clothes which consisted of a small leaf skirt.

Ivan easily tore the skirt off. Alfred gave a huff of disapproval before he quickly forgot about it.

Ivan teased Alfred by rubbing the underside of his shaft. Alfred whimpered and pulled away to get some air.

"Ivan stop teasing me~" 

"What do you want me to do?" asked Ivan as he gave Alfreds cock a firm stroke

"A-Ah~ Ivan~" 

"What is it you want?" Ivan said as he started sucking on one of Alfred red flushed nipple

Alfred just whined in return.

Ivan smiled, that's how you want to play it huh~

Ivan chuckled quilty already knowing he won.

"Tell me and I'll do exactly as you want~" Alfred moaned

Ivan knew he could make Alfred cum just by whispering in his ear.

"Fuck me~" came a soft whisper

Ivan smiled lovingly as he started undoing his toga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt uncomfortable so I'm not finishing the sex scene. Just use your imagination. Sorry, not sorry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alfred," came a deep love riddled voice

"Hm?" came his only answer

Ivan lovingly stroked Alfred's sides and sore hips as he held him.

"I know I don't see you that much and," Ivan cut himself off not wanting to think about it

Alfred must have realized what his lover was talking about because he tensed. Alfred slowly rolled over in his lover's arms

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that," stated Alfred with hurt in his eyes

Alfred knew to Ivan his years where almost up but in Alfred's eye's he was still a 19 year old in his elf years. Alfred didn't like to think about how one day Ivan was going to move on once he died and have kids and grandkids while he was left in the dark and forgotten about because he had died billions of years ago. Alfred knew his time was short with his lover that's why that conversation was always forbidden while they were together. So that they could enjoy the sweet moments.

"I know it's just I wanted to ask you something,"

Alfred tilted his head curiously.

"I've never spent more than a week because of my father but my sister has agreed to take my load this summer so I could spend it with you," as Ivan said this his voice became quieter

Ivan didn't understand why he was getting shy. Maybe it was the way Alfred looked blankly at him. Luckily Ivan didn't have too much time to worry before the most beautiful elf had his lips on his.

Even if Alfred would die much sooner than him, Ivan was going to bask in the present. And even if Ivan did find love again, which he highly doubted due to the fact that he was pretty sure he was melting, Ivan knew Alfred always had a place in his heart. Alfred did to he just didn't like to admit it so that he had more free mope time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We have to go through that for the rest of the summer?" asked the fairy in the green dress

"We should be lucky that love is finding its way," said a fairy in a pink dress

"Yeah, and then Alfred dies centuries before that warlock and then he completely forgets about him!"

"Rune! Love is love and if Ivan does find another is a thousand years at least we know that he loves him now and Alfred loves Ivan now,"

The green fairy just huffed and turned her back on the rest of the fairies sitting on the flower.

"Think about it, if Ivan only loves Alfred for half of his life that's all of Alfred's life and that is what is going to make Alfred happy for the rest of his days,"

The green fairy hummed. She guessed if she died earlier than her spouse she would want them to be happy and not mope around for the rest of their life.

"I guess,"


End file.
